Bubbles Of Red
by Lisaand
Summary: "Cheater," I say in a sing-song voice as Cat sticks her tongue out at me. I lean over towards her and wrap my arms around her and I pull her onto my lap, setting her in between my legs as she lets out a small feminine shriek. A series of Cori drabbles.
1. Video Games

**A.N-There is a lack of Cori on here and I want to fix that...by writing drabbles. I plan on writing a one-shot that's going to be at most maybe three thousand words (hopefully), so look out for it around Christmas time. Enjoy this small dose of Cori goodness and reviews are always appreciated! **

* * *

Hey,your cheating!," I exclaim as Cat giggles and continues with pushing my arm that is holding my Mario Kart wheel.

"I don't know what your talking about," she giggles. As Princess Peach passes the finish line in first place, I grimace slightly as Daisy ends up in last place.

"Cheater," I say in a sing-song voice as Cat sticks her tongue out at me. I lean over towards her and wrap my arms around her and then I pull her onto my lap, setting her in between my legs as she lets out a small shriek.

"Your lucky that I'm a forgivable person," I mumble into the crook of her neck.

"You would have forgave me anyway, because you love me," She states as she places a tender kiss on my exposed shoulder.

I'm wearing a tank top, don't get any wrong ideas...

"Well it's hard not to love you," I softly say as I lightly grip her chin and kiss her lips.

We start the game again and when we're on rainbow road, Cat hits my arm when I cause Princess Peach to drive off of Rainbow Road.

"Argh,Tor!," She whines. I just laugh and continue with leading in first place, until I cross the finish line.

"Cheater," Cat mumbles


	2. Nightmare

My eyes flutter open as small whimpers echo throughout my dark bedroom that is barely illuminated by the stream of moonlight that's creeping through my slightly parted curtain. I roll onto my side, to find Cat being the source of whimpers and that she's shaking uncontrollably.

"Cat?," I softly ask, now fully awake. I lean over her shaking figure and I shake her arm. Her eyes stay closed and the whimpering gets even worse.

"Cat?," I ask a little louder. Her eyes snap open and her breaths are ragged.

"T-Tori?," She asks in a timid voice.

"Yeah, you okay?" Of course she isn't...what a stupid question.

A single tear slides down her cheek and the next thing I know, she's engulfed me into a death grip of a hug. She buries her face into my chest and whimpers a few more times. I gently stoke her red-velvet hair and kiss her on the side of her head.

I feel so useless because I can't do anything else to help her; this has happened twice just this pass week which is odd because Cat never has nightmares. Her dreams are usually full of sparkly unicorns, rainbows, and fluffy clouds made of cotton candy and decorated sprinkles...or at least I'm pretty sure that's a good depiction of what to expect in her dreams.

"You had another nightmare about me leaving you again," I solemnly state. Cat grabs a fistful of my purple 'New York' sweater, squeezes it tightly in her petite hands and slowly nods into my chest. I sit against my headboard and I pull Cat onto my lap as I kiss her on the cheek, in hope of calming her down.

"Im not leaving you anytime soon, I swear it."

If only she would believe me.


	3. Like Glass

With hair as red as blood and a soul as pure as a white rose, her heart is as fragile as the glass figurine's that most mothers keep in within their hold.

One wrong move and her heart will crack bit by bit, leaving a new wound and a scar to fill it's void.

With a voice as sweet as honey and a touch as soft as the softest of feathers, her tears fall and then shatter into nothing in a repetitive process until all is at least somewhat better.

With lips as sweet as candy and skin that is almost as dark as yours, you grasp her hand and bring it to your lips; only to place a soft kiss...

With her eyes sparkling like her favorite type of glitter, she cups your face and expresses her love with a peck on each of your cheeks and a sensual kiss on your lips.

Then these moments rewind and your left with loving a girl as fragile as glass...


	4. Airport

"And you swear that you'll call me everyday while your gone?"

"I'll try my best to find some time in between shooting or before I go to bed. But you know how tired I get after shooting, so I may not be able to call you everyday.."

"I know," Cat mumbles in a dejected tone. I lightly grip her chin and make her look at me.

"Hey, you know I love you,right?" Cat nods as she gives me a small smile.

"Which is why I'm doing this movie in the first place. Once we're done filming and I get paid, I'll be able to get you a proper engagement ring and you can throw out the one that your wearing because I got it from a gum-ball machine."

"I just don't want to be away from you for so long, six months is a long time," She says in a childlike tone.

"When I get back, I promise that we'll drink apple juice until we pass out from the sugar rush that I know that we'll get and then we'll make up for lost time in the bedroom," I whisper the last part into her ear. I smirk as Cat's cheeks turn red and almost compare to the color of her hair.

"Tease," She mumbles.

"Only for you,babe," I grin as I kiss her sweetly on the lips. When we break apart, I adjust my carry-on my shoulder and turn around to head on line for security to check my passport, only to yelp when Cat hits my butt.

"Love ya, Tor," She says as she smiles innocently at me.

"I love you too. Be prepared to be Caterina Vega when I get back," I smile.


	5. Memory Loss

A.N: I know that I keep writing somewhat depressing ones, but with all the cuteness that is Cori, there has to be a lot of depressing moments, or at let thats what I believe. I'm trying to even it out. Feel free to disagree with my opinion though,haha.

Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and once my vision focuses, I furrow my brows in confusion. This is not my bedroom, so where am I?

My eyes trail from the bright white room that I'm in, down to my bedside where a sleeping redhead is sitting on a chair, sleeping. Her head is resting on the edge of my bed and I notice that one of her hands is holding my left one.

Her hair is sprawled across the sheets and it resembles a pool of fresh blood. She has a calm expression on her sleeping face...she kind of resembles a child. Her nose scrunches up and then she groans softly a few times before her eyes flutter open, to reveal the most innocent brown eyes that I have ever seen.

"Tori..? Oh my God, your awake!," She exclaims. The next thing I know, she's engulfed me into a vice-grip of a hug and I feel like I may pass out. For a girl with such a petite body, she sure is strong...I guess that she realizes that she's hugging me too hard, so she loosens her grip on me. I awkwardly pull back a bit and she has a huge smile on he face.

"Um, I'm sorry...but who are you?" Those last three words wipe the smile from her face and her big brown eyes start to frantically search mine.

"Y-you don't remember me..?" She asks, her voice cracking a bit at the end. I slowly shake my head.

"I'm sorry..should I?"

"Tori...I'm your girlfriend-Well I was, but I'm actually your fiancée now." She gives me a small smile as she shows me an engagement ring that's resting on her ring finger. I scrutinize the expensive looking ring because it doesn't look familiar, at all.

"How old am I," I question.

"Oh that's easy! Your 23," She smiles as if she has accomplished something big...how odd.

I shake my head. "You must have the wrong person, I'm only 16 and how do you know me?"

"W-we met when you turned 21, at the casting for your first produced play. We love each other..."

"I've never written a play before in my life and I love my girlfriend of two years, Jade."

"Jade..?" Her voice cracks and she shuts her eyes tightly and then she starts to shake her head frantically.

"No, no, no..." She mutters in a broken voice.

What's going on and where is Jade?


	6. Don't Tell

I lean over her petite form and I gaze into the chocolate orbs that are her eyes. Her eyes are wide with wonder, while her body is completely still underneath mine.

'Don't tell anyone.' It's the silent agreement we share. I pin her arms over her head with my left hand, as my right one begins to explore her body.

I grin as Cat's breaths become ragged, while she writhes under my touch. I place the smallest of kisses onto her neck, only lingering when she lets out a throaty moan.

This isn't like me; I don't do this. Desire and lust have fully overtaken my senses, I can't help but love it. I love the way that Cat looks at me with curious, yet innocent brown eyes. How she whimpers out my name as my hand teasingly rubs her thigh. I absolutely love how she succumbs to me as I kiss her lips.

My tongue quickly slides into her mouth when she tries to speak. She moans as our tongues meet, hers timidly responding to mine as they explore. When air becomes a necessity, we pull apart and Cat pulls her pink tank-top over her head and strews it carelessly onto her bedroom floor.

She's excited, the thin material of her bra shows me that she is. I kiss her pulse point once more, before I trail kisses down her neck and then onto her collarbone, making sure to mark it as mine before I pull away.

Cat gasps as I kiss above her left breast, softly biting the area before I soothe it with a swipe of my tongue.

She wants this; we both do. I can see in her eyes how much she wants this, the way that she reacts with each of my touches is a dead giveaway.

As long as she doesn't tell anyone about what the two of us are like behind closed doors- what the two of us share as one, I'll continue.


	7. Kiss

The first time Cat kissed Tori, it was for a play. They had to play the roles of two girls who had terrible luck when it came to romantic relationships The script didn't say for Cat's characters to kiss Tori's, but that obviously didn't stop the petite redhead. To say that everyone in class was surprised at the redhead's action would be an understatement. It was one hell of a plot twist though.

The second time Cat kissed Tori, the half-Latina had gone through a terrible breakup. Tori was crying in the Black Box Theater, while Cat was in search of where Jade had hid her stuffed giraffe, Mr. Purple. She found Tori resting her arms on her knee's while her head was buried in her arms. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, while her whimpers filled the vacant room.

Cat's heart practically broke when Tori lifted her head. Her eyes were bloodshot, while her face was moist with fresh tears. Tori had duck her head so the redhead wouldn't see the state that she was currently in, but that didn't stop Cat from gently lifting her chin and wiping away the tears with her thumbs. She pulled the broken girl onto her lap and whispered sweet nothing's into her ear as she rubbed her back to calm her down. It wasn't until the whimpering turned into small hiccups when Cat placed a sweet kiss on Tori's lips.

The first time Tori kissed Cat, she was partly delirious. They were in the middle of taping an episode of 'The Funny Nugget Show', when Tori and Cat fell off of the couch and ended up on the floor. Tori was on top of a giggling Cat, and just couldn't resist the urge to kiss the giggling girl. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet, what with the amount of candy they had devoured beforehand. Staying up until three in the morning and consuming large amounts of sugar were finally in her favor.

The first time they returned the other's kiss, they were sitting on the roof of Cat's house. Their hands were sitting atop of each others, while Cat's head was resting against Tori's head. When the meteor shower started, they watch with huge smiles on their faces. They smiled sweetly at each other, enjoying the other's presence. If you asked them who leaned in first, they would say that they simultaneously leaned in for the kiss under the meteor shower.


	8. Movie

"If Jade picks a scary movie, you'll protect me, right?," Cat asks me in a timid child-like voice.

"Well it's Jade...so she'll probably bring the special edition of "The Scissoring". But yeah, I'll protect you," I smile.

"Good," Cat breathes out. She leans up on her tippy toes and pecks me on the nose. "I brought a bag of gummy worms, so lets eat them before everyone gets here!"

* * *

Cat shrieks as the main character from "The Scissoring" stabs her pretty friend with her infamous pair of scissors. Although this movie is...terrifying, I can't stop watching, even during the scene where the main character makes burgers out of her dead friend and then gives the burgers to her other friends whom don't suspect a thing...  
Jade is laughing, Robbie passed out just after the first scene, Andre is watching the movie through his fingers, Beck looks completely grossed out yet intrigued, Cat is burying her face in my chest and I would be watching the movie through my fingers, if not for the fact that I have my arm wrapped protectively around my terrified girlfriend.

* * *

I let out a shaky breath as everyone finally leaves around 1:00 a.m. Although the movie is off and back with Jade, Cat is at the far end of the couch, hugging her knee's to her chest. I don't blame her...I'm still scared shitless too.

"Wanna cleanse ourselves by watching "The Little Mermaid?," I softly offer. "Chances are we won't be able to sleep anyway..."

"Please," Cat shakily breathes out.

* * *

Cat snuggles into my side as the movie starts and I sigh in content. She lightly grips my chin and turns my head so I'm facing her. She leans up slightly and kisses me sweetly on the lips.

Now this is how I would rather spend my time with Cat; watching a classic movie while we snuggle.


	9. Coloring

"No, Tor, the tiger is supposed to be orange, not yellow!"

"But you don't have a orange crayon..." I trail off as I look at the wide assortment of colors that Cat has laid out on her living room floor.

"Then use a marker," She says as she hands me a thick orange Crayola marker.

"But then it'll bleed through the page and ruin the picture on the other side..."

"Just fix it."

"It won't work properly anyway because I colored the tiger in crayon and if I color over the crayon with the marker, it won't stay on the wax to well."

"Fine, but do the other ones properly."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Tor...elephants are not blueberry blue," Cat says in an unimpressed tone.

"Oh, come on! I don't have grey!"

"You could have used a pencil to shade it in..."

"It's not my fault! Why do you have such an incomplete set of crayons anyway?"

"My brother went into my room and took some of them."

"We'll why don't you ask him to give them back then?"

"I can't because he um...put them in a naughty place.."

"He put them—oh."

"Yeah...he even ate some of them. I tried that once, it didn't taste to good...it tasted like wax." Wow this is weird...

"But didn't you color a tiger purple once?," I ask with a raised brow.

"Don't know what you're talking about," she mumbles as she grabs a pink crayon and colors a flamingo. I just smirk and continue with coloring my elephant blueberry blue.


	10. What to expect

She's all puppies and rainbows when she's around your friends and family. She's supposed to be that way…she's Caterina Valentine, the picture of innocence and wonder; she might as well be a child.

She's different with you. Why not be different with you? You're together; it's like being best friends, but on a whole other level.

You know a lot about her.

She's insecure, she's affectionate, she's depressed, she's not the brightest crayon in the box …the list goes on. But you love her no less.

You never really know what to expect with her. For all you know, you could come home one day and find Cat lounging on your couch with a kitten on her lap.

Obviously the kitten would be for you.

But then you'd have to upset her by saying that your dad is allergic to Cat's. But then you'll promise (pinky promise, obviously) that you'd find the cat and loving home.

* * *

There are those days when Cat follows you around like a lost puppy. It's not like you mind or anything.

You've gotten used to her timidly lacing your fingers together when you walk side by side, and how she has to take a few more steps than you because of the height difference. She never seems to mind though, as long as she's with you.

* * *

But then there are those days where she just shuts you out complelely. Well not just you, but everyone really.

She'll be quiet at school and stare off into space more than usual.

You know it's really bad though, when she declines candy that you offer her.

It's never your fault when she shuts everyone out. She never does tell you why she does that.

Whenever you bring it up, she feigns ignorance and quickly changes the topic.

* * *

Eveyone cares about Cat. Yeah, even Jade cares about her, but she'll never admit it.

You never did understand why no one ever tries to cheer her up though.

Sure she pretty much distances herself from everyone when she's in her depressed mood, but as her friends, it's your jobs to cheer her up, right?

Apparently not because whenever you ask them to assist you with cheering up the small ball of usual sunshine, they make up terrible excuses.

* * *

You knock on her bedroom door, knowing that she's in there by herself.

She doesn't open the door until you threaten to stab Mr. Purple (whom you stole from her locker) in the neck (and a certain other place...) with a pair of Jade's scissors (she wanted the act done with something she uses daily because apparently a random pair of scissors aren't worthy enough of doing the deed).

"No, stop! Then he'll never have kids!," She yells as she thrusts her bedroom door open. Her eyes are wide with fear, while her hand instantly goes for the purple giraffee.

To think that she still falls for this trick, especially since youv'e lost count of how many times you have used it.

"I just want to be alone," She mumbles.

So then you reluctantly nod, obly to step into her bedroom and sit on her plush bed.

She will sigh and roll her eyes, but shut the door anyway.


	11. Park after dusk

"Are you sure that we're allowed to be here, Tori?" Cat timidly asks as she squeezes their clasped hands, nervously.

"Yeah, everyone goes to parks after dusk," Tori reassures with a smile.

"Kay," Cat mumbles as she lets Tori guide her to a set of swings, the 'no entry' after dusk sign leaving her wary eyes.

"Want me to push you?" Tori offers.

"Will it be like last time?" Cat questions with a raised brow. "Cause it wasn't funny when you pushed me onto the ground, the rest of the gang dog piling onto me."

"That was a month ago! It wasn't even my idea," She mumbles. "I promise, no tricks," Tori says as she puts her hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay," Cat relents with a smile tugging at her lips.

Cat sits on one of the swings, shifting a bit till she gets comfortable. She places a hand on each chain, making sure to grasp each one properly.

"Ready?" Tori questions.

Cat nods silently and Tori grabs the tops of each chain and pulls them back, letting go so the swing moves back and forth slowly. Tori grins when she sees the smile on Cat's face when she progressively swings higher and higher, swinging at a faster rate with each push.

"Okay, too fast, too fast!" Cat squeals. Tori grabs the chains and holds them back to a halt, Cat breathing a sigh of relief as her swing teeters back and forth slightly.

"Too fast?" Tori sheepishly questions.

"Yeah," Cat breathes out. "But it was fun though...a bit scary, but fun."

"Good, how about we slide next?"

"Sure."

Tori beckons for Cat to climb up the slide first and sit at the top. Tori climbs up behind her and sits down so her front is pressed up against her back. She wraps her arms around Cat's waist and grins.

"One..." Tori starts.

"Two.." Cat giggles.

"THREE!" They yell in unison as they push off, only to get stuck in the middle of the slide.

"Well this was unexpected..." Tori says as she awkwardly pushes forward, slowly sliding them down the rest of the way.

"Probably should have seen that coming," Cat admits. "But hey, you make being here a great time, so I wouldn't change this for anything." Tori smiles and kisses Cat sweetly on the cheek.


End file.
